Like A Drug
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - because each one is like a drug for the other; they need each other to survive
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If y'all haven't figured it out by now...I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Okay, so the two things I said I wouldn't do I am doing. I said I would not publish a multi-chapter story during the season (because last season I got frustrated when things changed and then didn't exactly fit into my story) and I said I wouldn't publish a story until it was fully written. Needless to say, this is a multi-chapter story. There is a prologue, five parts (but it might be more than five chapters because I might have to split up some parts), and possibly an epilogue. I've written four out of five parts by hand and the last part is outlined so hopefully I will be able to finish writing, typing, and editing in the next few days and post this story quickly. I've been crazy busy (which is why I've been really bad about reviewing - sorry), I started writing this story before episode 5...but hopefully since most of it is already written I can work around my schedule to post.

A.N.2 - I will explain my reasonings for the prologue at the end of this chapter because I don't want to ruin it before you read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>:

The woman studied the chart posted outside of the room for a minute. His night doctor was very precise, coming at the exact same minute every hour.

She glanced at her watch, one of the only things he had given her that she had been allowed to take with her. Fifteen minutes until the doctor came, which meant that she only had ten minutes. Squaring her shoulders, she gently opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

As she approached the bed, tears began pooling in her eyes. He was flat on his back with various machines attached to his body.

She pulled the only chair in the room close to the bed and sat down. She took his hand in her own as the tears began to silently make twin paths down her cheeks. She thought about the last time she had seen him flat on his back.

_Flashback_

_ Sam was sprawled across the bed, flat on his back. She was totally on top of him, her hands crossed on his chest; her chin resting on her crossed hands._

_ "Why did I agree to do this?"_

_ "Because this could be the biggest bust in your career. You'll be fine sweetheart."_

_ "Yeah? 'Cuz when Drug Squad first approached me, you didn't say anything."_

_ Sam sighed and moved his hands from hugging her close to him to drawing random patterns on her back. "That's because the two sides within me were warring with each other."_

_ "Two sides?" She raised an eyebrow – this was a new one._

_ "Yeah. The boyfriend in me didn't want you going anywhere near the case. The partner in me said 'this could be her big break'. I decided to keep out of it and support you in your choice; either way."_

_ She leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. "Thank you." She hesitated and then quietly asked "do you mind if we go over the cover story again?"_

_ Sam smiled. "Who are you and why are you in Toronto?"_

_ Andy smiled back at him in a silent 'thank you' and began talking. "My name is Andy O'Brian. I'm twenty-six and I'm from Vancouver. My uncle, Jim Delenay flew me in." She paused. "Who is this Jim guy really?" She meant to ask him as soon as she had been given her cover story but she kept forgetting to ask._

_ "Your uncle."_

_ Andy rolled her eyes. "Sam! Seriously!"_

_ Sam sobered. "I don't know his real name. He was a cop and something happened to his family. They gave him paid leave to grieve even though he said he didn't want it. He disappeared. No one could find him. Five years later, he contacted one of his friends who moved to Drug Squad and told the guy he could get undercovers in easily. Drug Squad has been working with him ever since, as are a few divisions such as Fifteenth, Twenty-Second, and Twenty-Seventh. I think Guns and Gangs used him a few times as well._

_ She stared at him. "How do you know all this?"_

_ "He got me in when I went under to nab Hill. He owns a small restaurant and I spent some time there with him while I was undercover. I still meet up with him every once in a while." He actually knew a lot more, such as who Jim really was, but it wasn't his place to tell Andy the information. If Jim wanted Andy to know, he would tell her himself. "He knows who you are and what you mean to me. You can trust him. Now, let's get back to your cover story." As much as he wanted her to sleep so she would be well rested for the start of her undercover, he knew she would not be able to sleep until she finished going over her cover story. _

_ Andy took a deep breath. "Uncle flew me in because he was worried about me and wanted to keep a better eye on me. You see" her voice cracked. Sam was amazed at her transformation into her new identity. For someone who couldn't lie, she was able to totally transform into a new person - her years on the force had helped her hone her skills; he had yet to decide if that was a good thing. "You see, my older sister was attacked when she was sixteen. I was thirteen at the time but we were very sheltered so I didn't understand what was going on but I became her protector. For years, I would be her buffer. Then, about two years ago, she fell in love with a guy but he was really using her to get to me because he wanted me. One night he cornered me…" she trailed off, tears running down her face._

_ Sam held her close. There was a reason that her cover story was this emotional but he hated to see her in pain._

_ Andy took a deep breath. "He did some things that I never want to talk about and threatened me with my sister's happiness. She was listening though, and I was the one who found her and her note the next morning._

_ "Uncle said I have been wallowing in my pain for too long and I need a new start. He said I need to get away from those memories and the depression I've been falling into." She stopped._

_ "You okay?" Sam asked softly._

_ Andy nodded. "Every time I talk I think of Sarah."_

_ Sam nodded. "When the Drug Squad approached me with your request, I based part of the cover story off of Sarah. Andy, just remember, Sarah pulled through and there are three adorable children who can't wait for 'Auntie Andy' to come visit again." Drug Squad had approached him days after Andy agreed to go undercover and asked him to help find a cover story to keep men away from her because the only man she wanted to touch her was Sam. "Your story should keep men away."_

_ Andy nodded. "I know. Drug Squad told me that eventually I might have to 'date' but supposedly even in that aspect my cover story should keep me safe."_

_ Sam nodded. "You are going after Jack and Jessica Parker. Siblings. Jim knows Jessica well and said that with your teary cover story, when he introduces you Jessica will protect you, even from her brother."_

_ "If he knows them so well, why can't he bust them?"_

_ Sam sighed. "Two reasons. They came from Ottawa a while ago and have slowly been building their drug ring and black market for 'household' drugs – painkillers that some people get addicted to when prescribed by doctors such as Percocet. Jim knows about it but not how they operate. The second reason is that Jim firmly believes that Jack dragged Jessica into it and Jessica is innocent of a lot of things. Drug Squad thinks Jack might have dirtier dealings that his sister doesn't know about but she is not innocent as Jim says. Jim is too close to the situation and sometimes things look different when you are that close."_

_ Andy nodded; both reasons made sense. "You know what the best part is? Jack, Jessica and their high ranking 'officers' don't use. Drug Squad said Jack believes in giving people what they want but he knows it is harmful. And I'm going to start near the top."_

_ Sam pulled her head down to kiss her. "It could still take a while before they trust you."_

_ "Is that why you agreed to Boyd's nagging even though you told me you wouldn't work for him again after the last time?"_

_ Sam nodded. "Yes. But the undercover with Guns and Gangs is two weeks, two months tops. Your minimum is probably two months."_

_ Andy sighed. "Then it's our last night together for a while so why are we only talking?"_

_ Sam flipped her over. "I don't know. You said you needed to talk. All I need to say is…" he trailed off and then waited a few seconds "I love you". _

_ Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Show me."_

_ And he did._

_End Flashback_

She brushed her tears away and looked at her watch.

"That better not have been our last time together Sam" she whispered. "I love you and you need to heal and wake up." She kissed his lips and then brushed her tears off of his face so the doctor wouldn't alert security that someone had been in his room.

She stood and went to the door. "I love you" she whispered as she slipped out – back to the world of undercover.

* * *

><p>A.N. I know some of you might think that it is a little weird that the night before she went under they would be discussing her cover story but I had to put her cover story into a chapter somehow and this scene will be repeated again later (I just won't be including the flashbacks).<p>

Let me know what you think - reviews make my day and inspire me to write/revise quicker so you can have quicker updates.


	2. Day One: Part One

Disclaimer: See the prologue.

A.N. Obviously from the reviews I wasn't clear in the prologue. Andy went under for the Drug Squad. Sam was on a different undercover assignment from Guns and Gangs (hence, the reason I used Boyd.) This story takes place a few months after the 'flashback' conversation and Sam is back on the streets as a T.O. with Fifteenth Division.

A.N.2 - At the end of the "Day" (next chapter) I will explain the significance of the chapter titles.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day One Part One:<p>

They were sitting around in their local hangout talking. The dance club that Jack owned was a hopping place every night but during the day it was where his people hung out when they weren't conducting business. Normally Andy and Jessica worked the books in the main office – Jessica for the illegal dealings and Andy for the club (when Jessica found out Andy was good with numbers, she fired the girl that had been working on the books and stuck Andy in her place, giving her someone to gossip with as the worked). Andy didn't mind working with Jessica and she was on the club's payroll so she brought home enough money to cover her expenses. One day a week they 'took off time' and hung out with everyone else.

The conversation had turned from the latest movie in theaters to new cosmetics when someone seated at another table yelled "turn the volume up."

Everyone automatically turned to the only television in the room. During the day it was always on a news channel at a low volume, just in case something happened in their neighborhood so they could clear out (if need be) before the cops descended. At night, there was a panel placed in front of the television and it looked like all of the other panels on the wall.

The volume was turned up before Andy had actually turned around to face the T.V.

"…officer shot. No word on how critical…"

She was thankful that the lighting wasn't the best and that she was near the back of the room because her heart almost stopped at the reporter's words. Even if it wasn't Fifteenth Division, she had friends from the academy in other divisions.

She took a deep breath and faced the T.V., immediately wishing she hadn't. She saw Oliver and Traci, both of their faces lined with concern. It meant that the officer was from Fifteenth Division and her heart filled with dread. _What if it is Sam?_ She knew Sam had finished his undercover and was back on the streets. She had to get out before she lost her cool and got herself killed.

She thought for a second and then a brilliant idea popped into her head.

She cursed quietly, but loud enough so that everyone at her table turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, those police uniforms reminded me of my navy top and I just realized I think I left my clothes in the dryer."

Jessica laughed. "Better run!"

Andy ran out, silently thanking her super. Andy's super was a no-nonsense woman. Her policy was that if your clothes sat unattended in the building's laundry room for more than fifteen minutes after the cycle finished, you had to pay a fine. She took the load as collateral and then normally made herself scarce for the rest of the day just to teach a lesson.

Andy's neighbors warned her as soon as she moved in and told her that everyone in the building made a pact to look out for each other. If a tenant saw another person's unattended laundry, the tenant would take the laundry and leave a note. For the most part, no one ever had to pay the fine for the laundry.

When she reached the building, she remembered that she had to cover herself just in case she was being followed. She looked around the laundry room for a few minutes and then left with a puzzled look on her face.

She went up to her apartment and made sure all of the locks on the door were locked and the shades blocked any light from coming in or going out before collapsing on her couch. She turned on the television.

She saw all of the current rookies and Dov, along with Jerry and Frank but dread filled her as she thought about those who were not accounted for: Sam, Gail, and Chris.

The only news was that the officer was in surgery and the family was being notified. The report didn't specify "he" or "she" so she was still in the dark.

Panic mounting, she decided to call Jim. He would be able to get information for her.

She reached for her purse and realized that she had left it at the club.

A smile ghosted on her lips as she reached behind the T.V. for a small device. Her cell phone had a hidden built in recorder that was always on and sent everything to this device. Every night, she would transfer the important conversations onto a different device for the Drug Squad and then she would erase the tape. Now, she could hear if they talked about her.

Luck was with her.

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Jack…"

"Jess, really. I like her."

Jessica sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I told you part of her story – what happened to her sister. She needs a guy who is willing to go at her pace; let her call all of the shots."

"You think I can't do that?"

"You can't. I mean ALL of the shots. Not even holding her hand until she reaches for yours. She has a hard time trusting any man except her uncle." Andy knew Jessica deliberately hid who Andy's 'uncle' was.

"Which is why you've kept her away from me" the tone was accusing.

"Yeah" Jessica wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Her brother might not like Jim but Jim had been a shoulder to cry on when they first arrived in Toronto and he continued to help her. She did what she could to help his niece as a repayment to his kindness.

"Please Jess, let me try." Andy was the type of woman that fit his mental description of an ideal wife.

Jessica sighed. "I'll talk to her but if you hurt her…"

To most it would seem like an empty threat but Jessica knew about his illegal books.

* * *

><p>Andy smiled. If he would really move slow with her, this could end up being the break she needed to solve the case. She could get close to him so he would spill the secrets she couldn't unlock.<p>

She grabbed her keys and headed out. The one thing that had frustrated her was that she was never allowed to complete a drug run or sale alone. She was normally partnered with Jessica and if Jessica couldn't make it, one of Jessica's friends. She felt like they didn't fully trust her. Dating Jack could potentially make them trust her so she could finish and go back home to her life. It had been a long time already, and she wasn't getting anywhere.

As she ran past Jim's restaurant, someone called "Andy!" She saw Jim coming towards her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "still working on a name." When he pulled away he said "tell Jess to get everyone off the streets. You need to lay low for a little while, the cops are out looking for the gun and the shooter and they're out for blood since one of their own was hit."

Andy nodded and then continued running, not slowing until she reached the club.

Thankfully Jack was no longer with his sister and Jessica was sitting alone. For some reason, Jack didn't like Jim but Andy knew she needed to give a source to be believed. If she told Jessica, Jessica would think of a way not to mention Jim.

"Andy!" Jessica called. "Why're you back?" She had assumed that they wouldn't see Andy again until the next morning.

"Forgot my purse" Andy replied, loud enough so people at the other tables could hear. She dropped into the chair next to Jessica and lowered her voice. "Ran into my uncle on the way back. He said to get our people off of the streets. We need to lay low while the cops look for the gun and the gunman."

Jessica nodded. "Jack" she called. He came over. "Call everyone in. Word on the streets is that the cops are out for blood."

Jack flipped his phone open and sent a mass text, smirking as the phones in the room began buzzing. "Makes sense, one of their own was hit. You two, get on the books. It's reno time."

"Reno time?" Andy asked as she and Jessica headed to the office.

Jessica smiled. "Jack 'hires' everyone to do a major renovation – fix things and give the club a paint job. It keeps everyone together until the manhunt dies down so no one from our crew gets busted and rats out the others."

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry I'm leaving it here, the "Day One" chapter is about 3,000 words so I split it into two and this seemed like a good stopping point. Part two of Day One has a little Andy and Jack talking as well as a flashback with Sam. Andy is still in the dark as to who was hit - but I'm sure y'all have figured it out.<p>

Reviews make my day and inspire me to edit faster (although I have a friend's wedding to attend tonight and school starts bright and early tomorrow morning so the next part of "Day One" might not go up until tomorrow afternoon).


	3. Day One: Part Two

Disclaimer: See the Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. First day of school is over and I'm exhausted so I'm glad I finished editing this last night even though I forgot to post it. I hope to have another chapter up before the new episode tomorrow night.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day One Part Two:<p>

The two of them worked the books for a few hours. Periodically, one of Jessica's friends (Andy never considered these people her friends even though they considered her their friend) would come down to bring them food and drinks from the main room.

As the time neared for the club to open, Jack himself appeared. "You two dancin' tonight or not?"

Jessica looked at Andy. "Wanna stay?" Most nights they carried out 'business' while the club was in full swing so they rarely enjoyed the busy club scene.

"Sure" Andy agreed. Maybe drinks would loosen some tongues and she would get some information.

Jack nodded in approval. "Listen, you're not to leave alone tonight, either of you. I want everyone in groups of at least two."

"Jack…" Jessica warned.

"Jess, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

As the siblings argued, Andy thought about her undercover. Jack seemed to really care about his people but from what she knew… Her thoughts trailed off as she realized they were both staring at her. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second."

"Andy," Jessica said gently, completely uncomfortable with what she was about to say. She wished her brother had let her do it at her own pace. "We know what happened to your sister Samantha. We know how hard it has been."

Andy suppressed a grin as Jessica mentioned 'Samantha'.

Jack cut in. "But I like you Andy, like _really_ like you."

Jessica slapped his arm. "Hush!" She turned to Andy. "Jack is willing to take it as slow as you need. I think it might help you get past your pain Andy."

Andy nodded. "My pace?" she asked softly, thankful she had overheard their conversation.

Jessica nodded. "And if he oversteps his bounds, you tell me and let me deal with it." Everyone loved Andy even if Andy didn't realize it and they would all be willing to hurt Jack for hurting Andy.

Andy nodded again. She wasn't entirely comfortable around Jack but getting close to him could be the break she needed – and right now it would distract her from worrying about her colleagues out of Fifteenth. She extended her hand.

Jack took it and gently kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand. "See, I can be a gentleman when I want to be" he told his sister. Then he turned to Andy. "Head upstairs; enjoy yourself. I'll check on you later and bring you home."

The women headed up as he sat down in Jessica's chair to review the numbers of both books.

* * *

><p>Andy was careful not to touch a single alcoholic beverage. She did it discreetly (although it became easier as the night went on) because she knew she needed to be at the top of her game in case Jack decided to walk her home alone and tried anything funny.<p>

Sam's words from right before she left Fifteenth Division in the car of one of the detectives from Drug Squad flashed in her mind.

_Flashback_

_ No one at Fifteenth knew Andy was going undercover except for a handful of detectives, Frank, and Sam. The detectives didn't even know exactly when she would be going under._

_ She had been paired with Sam for the last two weeks – he would drop her off at the Drug Squad's base and then roam the streets while she learned the players. If he happened to pick up a perp, he would call her and swing by to pick her up so no one at the station knew they were not really patrolling the streets together._

_ Today was the day. Frank informed them that since they were 'behind on their paperwork' they were stuck at the barn. In reality, they were both going undercover to two different operations._

_ Once everyone else had gone, Sam pulled her into an empty Interrogation Room and kissed her senseless. _

_ As she caught her breath, he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "Promise me one thing" he whispered._

_ "Anything" she breathed, lost in the depths of his smoldering eyes._

_ "If something happens, try to make your way back to Fifteenth's borders, preferably the Barn. If not, get to Twenty-Second's Station and get yourself into Noelle's office."_

_ "I will" she promised. She had every intention of returning to him and marrying him when he finally decided to ask her._

_ "One more thing" he whispered, inches from her lips. "If it comes down to it, don't play the timid girl you are pretending to be. Fight back." His lips captured hers and there was no more talking until Frank knocked on the door._

_ With a last "I love you" she slipped out._

_End Flashback_

She didn't want to blow it but she was already jumpy because she knew someone in her Division was hurt and if Jack touched her and she was a little intoxicated, she would probably act instinctively and take all of her fear out on him.

As she was thinking, Jack came up to her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I think I'm ready to head out."

He looked at her carefully. "I promise to take it slowly but I know you didn't eat dinner. It's a little late but can I take you out to eat?"

Andy nodded and let him lead her out, noticing how he cleared the path for her from the sea of bodies but he never touched her.

Dinner with him would force her to stop discreetly checking her phone every five minutes to see if Jim had called.

* * *

><p>She didn't learn anything at dinner other than why Jack and Jessica had come to Toronto (which she actually already knew). Even though it was frustrating, she knew it might take a little while for him to fully trust her and it had successfully taken her mind off of the shooting.<p>

When she let herself into her apartment, she turned on the news and saw that they had caught the shooter but they still had not released the name of the cop.

She checked her phone. It was too late to call Jim, and besides, he would have called her if he had any information. By virtue of the fact that she had no missed calls, he didn't have a name yet.

Andy crawled into bed fully dressed, thankful for the safeguard Sam put in place. In case her apartment was bugged (the reason she had headphones in the recorder as well), he had given her 'sister' the name Samantha. That way, if she cried out for him, the listener would think she was calling out for her sister.

Tonight, she was glad the have that safeguard.

* * *

><p>A.N. The way I structured this story is by the days. Day One is the day the shooting takes place. Day Two is the next day and so on. I didn't want to use day names, such as Sunday, Monday, etc. because I knew I would confuse myself in the middle.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you want me to try to incorporate (the story is mostly handwritten but some parts I am not thrilled with so I am open to suggestions).


	4. Day Two

Disclaimer: See the Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. What one person puts in a review others probably feel but just don't write. This story (in my opinion) is not AU - it takes place a few years down the road. After Sam finishes the Brennan case and the two of them can really be together. After...well, I can't say that because it might ruin something in the next chapter.

A.N.2 - Sorry that it took so long, I didn't realize how long my drive home from school was going to be or I would have posted before I left in the morning.

Chapter is a little longer because I couldn't find a good place to split it up - but the next update probably won't be until Sunday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Two:<p>

It had taken her a long time to actually fall asleep so she slept through her alarm.

She woke to the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?" she managed to smother a yawn.

"Andy, Jack's been waiting for you. Where are you?"

Andy rolled over and yawned again. She realized what time it was. "Jess, I'm so sorry." She should have been at work for half an hour already. "I overslept, totally didn't hear my alarm."

"Happens to the best of us" Jessica said, always the practical one. "I'll tell Jack that I will pick you up in an hour. I'm running late myself."

They exchanged goodbyes and Andy hung up. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

When they finally reached the news about the officer who had been shot, Andy's lip was bleeding. She had been unconsciously chewing at it the entire time she was waiting.

First came the report that two suspects were in custody. Then came the reports that the officer was out of surgery but the family was still being notified so the name had not been released.

With a curse, Andy switched off the T.V. and headed into the shower. As she showered, she realized that the news knocked Gail off of her small list. Her entire immediate family was based in Toronto or within an hour's drive. That left Chris or Sam.

Either way, it pained her. Sam was the man of her dreams. Chris, along with Dov, was like a brother she never had but always wished for. While Dov was more of the hip, younger brother, Chris acted like the older 'don't you dare hurt her' protector type brother.

She finished showering and threw together a quick meal. Her stomach was in knots, she was sick with worry, but she knew she couldn't afford to pass out.

An hour after she received the phone call from Jessica, she left her apartment. Jessica and her current boyfriend, Daniel, were sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"Sorry" she apologized as she joined them.

Daniel grinned. "Don't sweat it. Got me out for a little while." At Andy's puzzled expression he said "what? You've never been around fresh paint for a long time have you?" He ended in an accusing, but teasing, tone.

Nostalgia hit her in a rush as she thought back to the comments about fresh paint her father and Oliver had made during and after her first shift on the force. She quickly swallowed her tears. "Can't say I have."

Daniel touched her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You'll learn soon enough." Then he realized where his hand was and muttered "sorry" as he pulled away.

Andy had to smile at him. Daniel was, as Jessica lovingly called it, a 'touchy-feely' guy. He did it unconsciously and Andy was 'used to' it by now. "No sweat" she said and started up the street. Daniel was a bit of a puzzle. He stuck to Jessica, for the most part like a personal guard to Jessica. None of the cops could figure out if he knew about the side deals Jack conducted, the deals that Jack made sure to hide from his sister.

When they reached the club, Andy's mouth fell open in shock. "No way" she whispered. Nothing was the same color as the day before.

"Just hope we can get back on the streets by tomorrow" Jessica muttered.

Andy knew better than to ask. If she really wanted to know she could always ask Jack.

Jessica led her to the back entrance. They barely ever used it but Andy knew Jessica was trying to avoid the fumes.

The two women worked for a while in silence. Someone (Andy wasn't sure who because she didn't look up from her calculations) brought them deli sandwiches for lunch.

A knock on the door caused them both to look up. Jack stood in the doorway. "We're opening in ten minutes. You're both done for the day and take tomorrow off. I don't remember the last time you two worked this long without a break."

"Fumes" Jessica muttered. She gathered her things and left, sensing that her brother wanted to be alone with Andy.

Jack watched her leave before turning to Andy. "Do you really want to stay? How about that Italian place for dinner?"

Andy didn't want to stay or go out with him. She wanted to find out who was shot and then figure out a way to visit without getting caught. "Italian sounds great." _Part of the job Andy, part of the job –_ she repeated her little chant over and over in her mind.

* * *

><p>Jack took her to a cozy little Italian Restaurant. As they ordered, Andy started to see what Sam meant about not taking undercovers where you were constantly within your own division's boundaries unless it was less than a week. Restaurants like this were frequented by police both in and out of uniform.<p>

Andy got Jack talking about growing up in Ottawa. She only listened with half an ear, although she made it look like he had her full attention. Everything was being recorded and she actually knew most of his story.

At one point, she felt someone staring at her. Taking a chance, since it was most probably either one of the four cops in uniform or an off duty officer, she gave the discreet signal of 'I'm fine'. Noelle taught it to her one day before Andy went undercover when Noelle mentioned to Andy that she planned on passing Andy's photo around so her division would accidentally arrest the undercover.

The feeling of being watched stopped. A minute later she yawned.

Jack stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you."

Andy shook her head. The yawn had escaped before she could catch it. "It's not you. I'm just tired."

Jack nodded and paid the bill before motioning to her. As they left the restaurant, he was careful not to touch her. Once outside, he spoke again. "Is that why you didn't answer your door this morning?" At Andy's nod he continued. "Nightmare?" When Andy nodded again, he hesitantly reached for her hand. She took it and squeezed.

"Thanks for understanding" she said softly.

Jack nodded. "Listen, we should go back to your place so you can try to get some rest. You and Jessica don't have to come in tomorrow so how 'bout I bring you brunch?"

Andy nodded. She had felt her phone vibrate while they were eating and really wanted to get back to her apartment. She had a feeling that it was Jim who called her, with news.

When they reached her apartment building, Jack kissed her hand before releasing it. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly.

"Thanks. Good night." She shivered as she walked up to her apartment. _How can a guy be that attentive to me yet so cruel?_ She knew about the deals he made behind Jessica's back. Suddenly she saw Deena's reluctance in a new light.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and grabbed the television remote. After turning on the T.V., she began rummaging through her purse, trying to locate her cell phone.<p>

When the reported starting talking about the shooting, she aborted her attempts to find the phone and sat down to watch.

A picture flashed on the screen moments before the reporter said "Officer Sam Swarek out of Fifteenth Division was hit. Surgery was a success."

The reporter then turned to the weather but Andy didn't notice. She sat, frozen in her seat, staring into nothing. _Is he really okay? _Her heart cried for the man she loved.

A car horn outside shocked her back to reality. She _**HAD**_ to see him.

She ran into her bedroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

She reentered the main room and found her phone. She grabbed her keys and a pullover sweatshirt and headed out.

Five blocks away from her apartment, once she was positive that she was not being followed, she pulled out her cell phone.

As soon as she heard the tell-tale click that someone answered she blurted "where is he?"

"Andy, you heard."

"It's on the news."

There was a sigh. "I wanted to tell you before you heard it that way. Toronto General but I don't know anything else."

"Thanks." She hung up and set off at a quick jog.

It took her a while and it was late when she actually entered the hospital through a side door. When she finished this undercover, she planned on talking to Frank and Noelle to see who she should talk to about hospital security.

She silently walked down the hallways until she found a cozy little lounge designed for doctors and nurses on break.

She made a beeline for the nearest computer – only pausing for a second to grab a pair of gloves, just in case. She slipped on the gloves and then discovered luck was with her again. The last person to use the computer had not logged off so she was able to get into the system right away. She found out that Sam was in the I.C.U. and memorized his room number before logging her benefactor off.

She avoided detection by taking the stairs. Visiting hours were long over, which meant that no one would see her, unless Sarah came in from St. Catharines (which she doubted since Sarah had three little ones at home). Her steps faltered as she realized that Sarah might be with Sam. Then she realized that Sarah would understand.

She reached his room and peeked in. No one was there besides him.

She studied the chart posted outside of the room for a minute. His night doctor was very precise, coming at the exact same minute every hour.

She glanced at her watch, one of the only things he had given her that she had been allowed to take with her. Fifteen minutes until the doctor came, which meant that she only had ten minutes. Squaring her shoulders, she gently opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

As she approached the bed, tears began pooling in her eyes. He was flat on his back with various machines attached to his body.

She pulled the only chair in the room close to the bed and sat down. She took his hand in her own as the tears began to silently make twin paths down her cheeks. She thought about the last time she had seen him flat on his back.

She stayed lost in memories of that last night, absently stroking his hand, for a while. When the scene finished playing out in her mind, she brushed her tears away and looked at her watch.

"That better not have been our last time together Sam" she whispered. "I love you and you need to heal and wake up." She kissed his lips and then brushed her tears off of his face so the doctor wouldn't alert security that someone had been in his room.

She stood and went to the door. "I love you" she whispered as she slipped out – back to the world of undercover.

She silently ran down the hallway and headed down a different staircase. In case someone from Jack's crew was watching her, she made a pit stop in the medical closet, grabbed a few items and stuffed them in her sweatshirt pocket.

Only then did she slip outside and let the darkness swallow her and hide her silent tears.

* * *

><p>A.N. In case you didn't realize, the end of the chapter was where the prologue takes place.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	5. Day Two: Frank and Noelle

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. Very short chapter without McSwarek at all but I felt it was necessary. Also, Deena mentioned in last chapter was from 2.06 - thank you to dcj for pointing it out, sometimes I pull things from other episodes and don't think to explain myself.

I don't particularly like this chapter which is why it is going up tonight (even though I said probably Sunday) and hopefully I will have another chapter posted at some point tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Two – Frank and Noelle:<p>

Frank was climbing into the passenger seat of the car when his phone rang. After Noelle's transfer to Twenty-Second Division and their marriage, they decided it would save money if they only had one car. Once at work, they both drove cruisers anyway.

Since their house was within Fifteenth's lines, Noelle normally dropped him off and picked him up.

"It's the hospital" he said to her as he closed the door and answered "Best".

"Sergeant, its Doctor Langser."

Frank recognized the name as a night shift doctor assigned to Sam. "Is Sam okay?"_  
><em>

The doctor sighed. "He looks fine. I'm just concerned because I keep all the rooms a specific way and a chair was moved in Officer Swarek's room. I don't want to go in if you think it is a problem but I also didn't want to contact hospital security until I reached you."

Frank cursed. "Don't contact security. I'll be there soon. You did the right thing by calling me. Just have everyone stay out of the room." He hung up.

"Is Sam okay?"

"I think so. Someone snuck into his room."

"Bet it was Andy."

"You won't find me betting against you. Do you want to stop at home and then I'll go or you coming with?"

Noelle turned left, towards the hospital. "With, Sam's a friend." She drove in silence for a minute and then said "can you call your sister and tell her we'll be late?" Frank's sister was living by them while she attended college and the deal was she watched their little girl most nights while Frank and Noelle finished shift. It was only because it was Sam and the odds were very high that her daughter was asleep that she agreed to go but she would never tell her husband that.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, they flashed their badges and were waved through security. They took the elevator to the I.C.U.<p>

Doctor Langser met them outside Sam's room. "See the chair?" He pointed to it. "I always have the nurses move it to the corner at night because sometimes interns come in to shadow me and I like to give them room to move around."

Frank and Noelle nodded and then Frank said "give us a minute?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll be back in five and I'd like to check his vitals and know if I should be calling security."

Noelle entered first. As she approached Sam's bed she sniffed and said "I was right."

Frank rolled his eyes. "How can you know already?"

Noelle smiled. "Stop and smell."

Sure enough, Frank recognized the scent of Andy's perfume. He followed his wife to Sam's side.

"Look Frank" Noelle whispered, pointing to Sam's face. He saw the tearstains. "It couldn't have come from Sam. She tried to brush them off so the doctor wouldn't notice."

Frank nodded. "What do I say?" he asked, trying to think of how to explain the situation to the doctor.

"The bare bones of the truth."

The doctor knocked and entered. "Well?"

Frank glared at his wife and then sighed. "It is nothing to worry about. Sam's partner is undercover and came to visit."

The doctor nodded thoughtfully which make both of them realize that someone in his family was obviously part of the force. "Should this happen again…" he trailed off.

"Call me" Frank said. "I'm sorry but we'll have to check each time. Hopefully we can try to find out the dates so we have warning but you never know." If Jim knew Andy was coming, he could call Noelle or Frank and warn them.

He was ready to leave but Noelle placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "How is Sam Doctor?"

Doctor Langser examined the charts. "The first 48 hours are critical. I'm hoping he will wake up soon but some people take longer than others. It says here that he has a sister - is there any other family? Sometimes having someone sit with the patient can speed up the timetable."

Noelle and Frank looked at each other. They had already had this argument with Sarah. Frank sighed. "I know the rule is family but what about close friends. His sister has three children at home in St. Catharines." As soon as Sam was out of surgery, Sarah had gone into his room. She came out half an hour later and after their angry discussion, she told them not to contact her, she would call the doctors herself, until Andy returned. She wanted Andy pulled from the case but lost the argument. The detective from Drug Squad had informed Sarah that neither Sam nor Andy would want the case to be incomplete - they still kicked themselves for the fact that Andy had blown Sam's cover and Anton Hill was still on the loose.

Doctor Langser made a note on Sam's chart. "I'll talk to the other doctors and we'll see what we can do." As much as there were rules, this was law enforcement.

Frank and Noelle realized the conversation was over so they said goodnight to the doctor and headed home. If the answer came back as "yes", Frank knew that Jerry and Oliver would both agree to spend time with Sam.

* * *

><p>End of Day Two...onto Day Three - I included this part to show Andy's visit didn't go unnoticed and someone will comment on it later on.<p>

I had to add in a line about Frank and Noelle actually having a little girl after the 2.11 episode.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	6. Day Three: Part One

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Three:<p>

Andy woke early. She hadn't slept well but at least she had been able to 'see' Sam the night before.

She climbed out of bed and fixed the recordings for Drug Squad (not that there was a lot). She also made sure to listen to the tape from the night before to find out what Jack had told her about his childhood.

After showering and dressing for the day, she sent Jim a text confirming their weekly 'lunch' for the next day. She hated the waiting game but until Jack let her into the inner circle, she wasn't going to make any progress. Since she started, she had barely given Jim any tapes of information, for the most part their weekly lunches were just that – lunch together – since they really had nothing to discuss about the case.

She hoped that dating Jack would speed things up, now more than ever she needed to be home. Sam was going to need her when he woke up and she wanted to be there for him.

She went out to her balcony to clear her head. After a minute, she noticed one of the kids playing basketball on the court outside the apartment building look up. He gazed at her for a second before yelling something to his friends and taking off. All of the other kids took a quick water break and she remained puzzled as the kid returned and the game resumed.

The mystery was solved five minutes later when Jack appeared. She realized he probably paid the kid to watch her apartment in case she happened to go out onto the balcony.

Jack looked up and she waved before turning back into the apartment. She pulled out dishes and cutlery and was setting out the cups when he knocked.

She greeted him with a smile and he handed her a cup of coffee before moving past her to place the food on the table.

Andy took a cautious sip of her coffee. No one could ever prepare a cup exactly to her liking as Sam could (she liked when he prepared her coffee more than when she prepared it for herself) but this coffee wasn't terrible.

She motioned for him to sit and when he sat on one end of the couch, she seated herself on the other end, suddenly nervous. She didn't know what his reaction was going to be and she was suddenly afraid.

He noticed her discomfort. "Andy, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and began her rambling – although it was a careful, well thought out rambling. "I know you said everyone should lay low and nothing was done yesterday. I, I don't want you to be mad at me."

She took a deep breath, purposely not looking at him. "Last night after you left I couldn't sleep. Eventually I decided to go running. Whenever I run, I just let my feet carry me.

"When I needed a break for a minute, I realized I was right near Toronto General. I couldn't resist." She stood up and handed him a bag. In the bag was what she had taken from the hospital. What he and his crew would never find out was that any time she stole, she left a small sign. If the hospital brought the sign to Guns and Gangs or Drug Squad, they would be compensated for the stolen items. "I'm so sorry." She hung her head.

Jack examined the contents silently for a minute and then said "General? That's far."

Andy lifted her eyes to meet his. "You're not mad?" She hadn't really known what to expect but she needed to solidify her alibi just in case he found out she was at General.

He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. "Nope. Quite the opposite actually." When a sleepy female voice answered his phone call (he placed it on speaker) he crowed "Andy passed initiation."

"What did you tell her?" Andy realized he had called his sister.

"Nothing. I promise. She went running last night and hit a place we rarely hit."

"Fine. Bring her later. I'm going back to sleep." There was a click and then a dial tone.

Jack smiled at Andy until he realized that her face had a look of confusion etched on it. "You're confused and rightfully so. Let's eat and I'll try to answer all of your questions."

They stood and went to the table. Once Jack had taken a few bites she said "can you explain something to me first? Jessica always blew me off."

Jack nodded. "If I can I will."

Andy noticed that he had the look of someone forming a plan but she pushed forth with her question. "Why only one or two bottles of painkillers and a bunch of samples? We would do so much better if we took less samples and more bottles."

Jack sighed. "Technically you are correct. We run the black market for those drugs and it would be easier. But I'm not putting my own people at risk."

"At risk?" What was that supposed to mean?

Jack nodded. "We use the hospitals and drug stores that we steal from when we get sick or hurt. Taking one or two bottles doesn't matter, hospitals never let their stock get that low. If we steal more, they could run out."

Andy nodded. It made sense and went along with Jack's façade of caring for everyone. "What's initiation?"

"Most of our inner crew comes in already having proven themselves but every once in a while we have someone like you who comes into the crew under special circumstances. Anyone in the second category needs to prove him or herself by doing something 'unauthorized'."

Andy looked at him. "So I'm now a full member?" She couldn't believe that going to see Sam had actually helped her undercover assignment.

Jack nodded. "Yes. You will be able to conduct higher business deals and deals alone."

Andy knew 'higher deals' meant the heavy drugs. "What did Jessica mean when she said to bring me later?"

"Yesterday I got a call from one of the main drug suppliers in Ottawa. He wants to work together and extend the network so we run the drug trade between Toronto and Ottawa. We're meeting him in two days so I'm calling in all of our people to discuss it." He seemed to debate with himself for a second before asking "can you wield a gun?"

For the first time since she had gone undercover, Andy answered before she thought about the question. "Yes."

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. It was not the answer he expected.

His 'really' brought her back to reality and she realized she had to backtrack. "After my sister was attacked, my stepfather bought a gun. I convinced him to teach me to use it in case he was not home."

"Weren't you a bit young?"

Andy smiled. "Not right away – obviously. It took me a while to convince him but he taught me when I was a little older."

"How good are you?"

Andy shrugged. "Decent, I think." She knew she was the best shot in her year and she would do badly on purpose should he ask to see so he wouldn't know her true skills. It could end up saving her life later on if he gave her a gun.

Sure enough, his next question was if she minded going to the shooting range before the meeting. She agreed and he waited for her to change before they headed off to the gun range.

* * *

><p>A.N. I'm stopping here, in the middle of day three, because I have not finished working out all of the details of the 'meeting'. I have to decide if they are going to be posted as part of day three or if I want them to unfold in a later chapter.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	7. Day Three: Part Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts - they really make my day. I have to say I'm floored by the amount of reviews from last chapter - thank you guys so much!

Sorry for the delay...school is taking over my life again...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy purposely messed up and only 'managed' to hit the center of the target once. Once again, she owed it to Sam. He had taught her how to make it look like she was trying without actually hitting the target all the time.<p>

When they finished, Jack announced that she "would do" and that there would be some lessons in the future.

He continued to play the role of attentive boyfriend, almost to the point of stifling. He walked her home and waited for her to change before walking her to the meeting spot. She felt like she couldn't even go to the bathroom without her checking up on her. She hoped it would not always be like this - she was going to have to talk to Jim privately at some point and she wouldn't be able to do that with Jack always being with her.

* * *

><p>The meeting spot was an 'abandoned' warehouse. She wasn't surprised to see everyone was already there – no one liked to keep Jack waiting.<p>

After everyone congratulated her, they got down to business. Andy quickly learned how much preparation went into a meeting like this.

A couple of hours later, they finished knocking out the kinks of the plan. Jack ran through it quickly one last time and then people began to trickle out in twos and threes.

Andy leaned against the wall. She had a feeling that Jack would be the last to leave and besides, it was a lot for her to take in.

The gist of it was that they were meeting in an upscale night club and Jack wanted his people to dress accordingly. He gave specific requirements about the dress code but as he talked, Andy had a feeling he was keeping something back and she wondered why.

As for the rest of the details, she had her phone on the entire time so the spin team would be able to figure out all the details without relying on her notes. It was a good thing because she had a minor role and it would have looked suspicious if she paid too much attention. All she would be doing was playing the role of Jack's girlfriend. Jack hadn't told anyone that she could wield a gun and she had a feeling that she would play an extra 'bodyguard' in a sense. It was ironic. She would be playing his extra 'bodyguard' that the dealer from Ottawa would never suspect while in reality, she was the undercover cop, about to kill two birds (taking down two dealers) with one stone.

"Andy?"

She looked up and saw Jack. "We going?"

He nodded and asked her if she minded stopping for a quick bite.

While they walked to a local deli near the warehouse, Jack went over the plans again, asking for her input. He also told her the truth, they were actually going to be meeting in the VIP lounge but the reason he never told people where exactly they were meeting in the club because he was afraid of a snitch. He didn't know the time yet, he was waiting on his contact for that information.

She thought he was a little obsessed but it was not until after they ate and were walking back to her apartment that she learned his true intentions. His intentions scared her, it seemed like Jessica might be in danger from her brother.

After realizing Jessica might be in danger, her thoughts shifted as Jack again switched the topic. She was glad that her phone was recording because what Jack told her was shocking. Although he agreed to meet, he actually did not trust this specific dealer from Ottawa. He was pretty sure that this dealer was the dealer that supplied the drugs to the man who had killed his mother and brother by running through a red light while high and hitting the car. Jack and Jessica's mother had died instantly but their brother held on for a few days before succumbing to his wounds. Jack still bore the hatred and if his suspicions were correct, the dealer was going to end up paying with his life - Jack didn't care if he stabbed the man in the back and he would do it in a way that the other crew would never suspect him.

* * *

><p>Hours later, she said goodnight to him. After shutting the door, she made her way over to the couch. She barely reached it before she collapsed.<p>

She was thankful that her weekly 'lunch with Uncle Jim' was the next day. Besides for handing over the tapes and making sure she had a cover team, she needed his advice. She didn't know how to handle the whole situation. The stress of Jessica's life in danger and the fact that Sam was in the hospital had her on edge. Jim would be there to advise her.

Deciding that copying the tapes could wait, she pulled herself off of the couch and stumbled towards the bed.

Exhaustion won and she fell asleep right away, although it didn't stop the nightmares.

* * *

><p>Hmmm...not sure I loved how this turned out, had I realized, I would have kept it shorter and just added it to the first part of Day Three. Oh well, on to Day Four, where Andy meets her contact...<p>

Reviews make my day and encourage me to edit and update faster so let me know what you think!


	8. Day Four: Part One

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites.

For those of you that need to wait until 9 - here is something to read while waiting and for those of you that have an hour in between episodes, same to you. Hope everyone enjoys the two episodes tonight.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Four Part One:<p>

Andy woke suddenly, soaked in a pool of sweat. She breathed slowly, concentrating only on breathing in and out as she tried to calm her heart. Her dream had been vivid and both Sam and Jessica had died.

When her heart-rate returned to normal, she jumped into the shower. She stood under the hot spray for a long time – trying to rid her body of the fear from her dream.

Once dressed, she made the tape for the Drug Squad. Most of her day from the day before was on the tape, for the first time ever.

Task completed she cleared her recorder on her phone and dressed for the day. When she finished, she grabbed the tapes she needed and wrapped them in newspaper as a 'present' for her uncle. As she wrapped them, she was drawn into a memory.

_Flashback_

_ Sam was working with her on the technological aspect of her undercover. When he told her they were using cassette tapes, she looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously Sam? Who uses those anymore?"_

_ To her surprise, Sam grinned. "Exactly. It is the easiest way to pass information."_

_ She of course found a big flaw in it. "What if someone actually has a tape recorder?"_

_ Sam grinned. "All of the tapes are being labeled. When you record, it will be recording over the music. Jim is 'old school', still loves good ole cassette tapes. The excuse is that you brought a bunch with you from Vancouver and like to give him at least one every week when you go for lunch together to show him your appreciation for all that he has done for you."_

_End Flashback_

She was glad for the precautions; Jessica had actually asked when Andy first moved in. To keep up appearances, Drug Squad actually made up two sets of tapes and when Jim handed over the tapes, they handed him the ones with the real music on it. The reason for their precautions was that Jessica visited Jim periodically.

'Gift' wrapped, Andy texted Jim again asking him for a time and headed to work.

* * *

><p>The morning passed quickly and before Andy knew it, Jessica reminded her that she needed to get going. She thanked Jessica and promised to return before heading to the little 'Mom and Pop' restaurant that Jim owned.<p>

When she entered the shop, she called out "hey Beka" to Rebeka, the chef.

"Hey Andy! He's in his office."

Andy nodded and headed to the back room. "Hey Uncle Jim" she said after tapping on the door and stepping into the room.

Jim stood. "Hey sweetie." He hugged her and whispered "nothing significant in the store. We're being watched." He pulled away. "It's a nice day. I had Beka fill a picnic basket – if that's okay with you?"

Andy nodded and handed over the tapes. Jim locked them up and then locked his office.

Jim led Andy to the front. As he grabbed the basket, Beka yelled "enjoy" and they both waved at her.

* * *

><p>When they reached the destination Jim had 'chosen', he pulled out a red checkered blanket and spread it out.<p>

As Andy helped Jim unload the food she whispered "how do you know they won't overhear?"

"Cop hangout, they wouldn't dare." He kept his voice low.

Andy saw a few cops lounging around. While she believed that this park was an ideal spot for cops to take their lunch break and relax for a few minutes – it was the type of place like where she and Traci had met Sam and Jerry on numerous occasions for lunch, she had a feeling that it was more than the normal amount of cops milling about.

While they ate, she told Jim everything she remembered. He asked a few pointed questions but mostly stayed silent. She also told him about her other fear, the one for Jessica's life. That was when he became more animated and the questions became more real.

"What do you mean you think her life is in danger?"

"I made a mistake. Jack asked me if I could wield a gun and I said yes. I backtracked to say that my stepfather bought a gun after my sister was attacked and I convinced him to teach me how to use it. Jack took me to the shooting range and I did badly on purpose." She took a drink of water.

"What does that have to do with Jessica?"

"After the meeting yesterday, he went over the plans with me and asked my opinions. I think he is tired of Jessica because she is his equal. He wants to branch out – let all of his people know about his dirty dealings, not just his henchmen. She is the reason he is not. I think he wants to eliminate her and make me, his girlfriend, the person right under him."

Jim nodded. "Could be. Don't worry about her. Daniel will protect her."

Andy's eyes widened. "You have someone else with me and I didn't know?"

Jim shook his head. "We don't know but we do know Daniel will protect Jessica. Daniel is a mystery. He was in the army and then left. We can't access his files. It could be he was disgraced or it could be that they want the drug ring stopped because some of their boys are getting involved."

Andy nodded. The conversation was over; she knew Jessica would be safe.

It was only when Jim pulled out Beka's famous M&M chocolate chip cookies that she asked the question she had been wanting to ask since she arrived at his restaurant. "How is he?"

Jim sighed. "Next time you visit him, don't move the chair."

Andy paled. "How?"

"Noelle called me. She and Frank went down to the hospital and she recognized the scent of your perfume."

Andy nodded, properly rebuked. She had forgotten that she moved the chair in the first place. "How is he?"

Jim sighed again. "Not awake and they don't know why." He had spoken to Noelle the night before, knowing that Andy was going to ask when they met. He took her hand when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "You gonna go tonight?" Sam held a place in his heart and had helped him on many occasions.

Andy nodded. Swallowing she admitted "I'm scared about tomorrow night. I need to see him."

Jim nodded in understanding. "Listen, a lot can change in a few hours. When you call tomorrow with the times, if he is not awake by the time you go tonight, I'll give you a sign. 'Why did you wake me?' or something with the word 'wake' or 'awake' means he is awake. 'I was sleeping' or something with the word 'sleep' or 'asleep' means no change." Andy would call him to inform him of the exact time the meeting would take place. Drugs were going to be exchanged and they would get two dealers for the price of one.

Andy nodded. They both stood, cleaned up, and headed back to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Beka gave Andy a bag of cookies to bring back to Jessica and then Andy returned to work.<p>

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Andy senses that something was off. Jessica gave a silent nod of thanks for the cookies but didn't ask her how her visit had gone. Normally, after Andy's visits to her uncle, the two talked about it for a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. I needed to stop somewhere but I wanted to give a glimpse at what is to come...and Andy goes to visit Sam next!<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	9. Day Four: Part Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts.

I hope everyone enjoyed the final two episodes of season 2 - not bad, the only mess up I had was Boyd - but my point was that Sam goes undercover for Guns and Gangs while Andy goes under for Drug Squad (although it did really mess up the other multi-chapter that I am working on).

Really sorry about the delay for this one...trying to work out day five and things are not going the way I planned and I wasn't sure if it was going to affect this chapter but I'm just going to take the plunge and let the story lead me.

Enjoy!

Now where was I...

* * *

><p>Day Four Part Two:<p>

When she arrived, Andy senses that something was off. Jessica gave a silent nod of thanks for the cookies but didn't ask her how her visit had gone. Normally, after Andy's visits to her uncle, the two talked about it for a few minutes.

Her confusion cleared up five minutes later when Jack stormed into the room.

Jack demanded to know why Andy was speaking to Jim.

To Andy's embarrassment, his yelling pushed her over the edge. She managed to squeak out "he's my uncle" before she burst into tears. The tears she had been holding back since finding out that Sam was not awake and the doctors didn't know why flowed down her cheeks. Her body shook as sobs tore through her body.

She barely heard Jessica hiss "I warned you not to do that" and her "get out". Jack listened to his sister for once and hastily exited the room.

Jessica walked over to Andy and pulled her up. Jessica led her over to a love-seat in the corner of the room for when their friends visited them to chat while they were working. Jessica sat her down and then sat down next to her and placed an arm around Andy's shoulder and pulled Andy's head to rest on her shoulder. "Let it all out" she said softly, running a soothing hand up and down Andy's back.

As she forced herself to calm down, Andy pushed thoughts of Sam (the reason she really started to cry, Jack was just the final push) aside. She analyzed the situation she was in and realized that she agreed with Jim. Jessica was another one of Jack's guinea pigs. Jessica was a sweet girl and Jack had probably threatened her. She felt terrible that no one had ever believed Jim. Andy knew that as soon as the undercover op was over she was going to back Jim and fight for Jessica's freedom. Sam would back her, he trusted her and he trusted Jim.

When she finally calmed down, the two women returned to work. As the club opened, Daniel appeared. Knowing that Daniel would protect Jessica, she did not protest when Jessica informed him that they were going to be having a girls' night at her apartment and he insisted on walking them.

* * *

><p>They talked for a while but Andy made sure not to say too much and she was careful about her alcohol consumption.<p>

Around nine-fifteen, she told Jessica that she wanted to head home because she knew the next night was going to be a long night.

Jessica agreed with her and the two said their good nights. Andy walked home, even though she wanted to sprint home. She needed to keep up the appearances in case someone was watching her. Working undercover taught her to always assume someone was watching her until she could totally confirm no one was tailing her.

When she got home, she threw on her jogging pants and a sweatshirt and then headed out. Worst was, she would say that running helped her sleep the last time so she wanted to get all of the nervous energy out.

* * *

><p>She took a different route from the first time she had gone but she still arrived at the hospital after visiting hours.<p>

Luck was with her. She had half an hour with Sam before his doctor would come again.

She approached his bed, careful not to make the same mistake with the chair. Instead, she stood next to him and took his hand in her own. She bent and kissed his cool lips before straightening. She kissed his hand and whispered "oh Sammy."

Tears fell, not that she was surprised. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much, when Luke was shot, after twenty-four hours he spoke to her. Sam had been out for much longer and it really scared her. She didn't understand why he wasn't awake yet - and from what Jim had told her, nor did the doctors. That scared her more than anything.

Eventually she calmed down somewhat. She had something to tell him but she had always envisioned this scene differently. She took a deep breath. "Sam, you need to wake up. Everything ends tomorrow and the only thing I want is for you to wrap your arms around me when I'm done and tell me you're proud of me but I'm never doing undercover work again because the separation is too much. I love you and you have to wake up." She sobbed at the last line and then froze as his monitors began beeping incessantly. Scared for him and afraid she would be caught, Andy fled, in the nick of time as doctors and nurses ran into Sam's room.

* * *

><p>She was so disoriented that she used the same exit as she had used for her entrance.<p>

She ran all the way to her apartment and then collapsed on her couch, asleep as soon as her head hit the cushion.

* * *

><p>Oooooooooooooooh, that's mean...next up, Sam's POV and you'll find out what happened to him.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	10. Days One Through Four: Sam

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A.N. I was going to split this into two but I decided that that was just mean.

Sorry for the delay! This is probably the last chapter for a while. I have a crazy amount of schoolwork and I don't like to post any part of the "Day" until the entire "Day" is written. "Day Five" is turning out to be quite long (not surprising considering it is the bust) so I need to finish it before I post at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Days one through four – Sam's POV:<p>

Sam and Chris were standing at the perimeter of the concert that fifteenth division was overseeing. Out of all of Andy's friends, Chris was the most forgiving and the most curious. Chris seemed to sense that Sam really missed Andy and constantly checked up on him. When Sam asked him why, Chris had responded that Andy was like a sister to him and if anything happened to Sam it would hurt Andy. After that, Sam was no longer annoyed when Chris asked how he was.

They were discussing possible places to have a wedding – Sam had revealed in an earlier conversation that he already had an engagement ring for Andy and was planning on proposing as soon as her undercover was over, when a shot rang out.

Both of them turned in time to hear a second shot and see a girl go down with two wounds. A third, fourth, and fifth shot rang out quickly.

When Chris turned to ask Sam where he thought the shots came from, he realized Sam was no longer standing. "Officer down! 10-33! I need a bus" he yelled into his radio, dropping to his knees. He barely noticed one of the rookies run over and stand over them with his gun drawn.

Sam struggled to breathe. He knew his vest had absorbed the bullet but his left arm was in excruciating pain.

"Sam, breathe. A bullet hit you in the vest but it didn't penetrate."

Sam felt Chris' hand slide under his vest as Chris spoke. Listening to Chris, he took a deep breath. "Where else was I hit?" he whispered. "My arm is –"

He was interrupted by the crackling of the radio. "Diaz, who was hit?" It was Oliver, who obviously couldn't see them in the pandemonium that ensued after the first shot went off.

"Swarek." He would have said more but he noticed that Sam was losing consciousness. "Sam, stay with me. For Andy's sake, just hang on." While he was talking, he had pulled on a glove and was applying pressure to one of Sam's wounds, the one that looked worse.

"Andy" he moaned as he let the darkness swallow him.

* * *

><p><em>Because he let go…<em>

_He didn't know that Gail rode with the first victim._

_He didn't know that Chris insisted on riding with him to the hospital._

_He didn't know the long hours he spent in surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder and to repair the muscle damage in his arm where a second bullet had gone clean through._

_He didn't know about the heated conversations between Sarah, Frank, Noelle, and a few detectives out of the Drug Squad over whether or not Andy should be pulled or at least informed._

_He didn't know that when Sarah was overruled she told Frank that he should not call her again, she didn't want to hear from anyone out of any Toronto Police Station unless it was Andy or Sam._

_He didn't know about Andy's 'illegal' visit that caused the doctor to call Frank in panic._

* * *

><p>Sam felt himself hovering between darkness and light. He had been in that state for a while but he knew that pain would greet him when he finally pulled himself out of the darkness so he wasn't that eager to pull himself into the light.<p>

Then he heard her voice, the beautiful voice that he only heard when the pain of missing her became so great that he would call her cell phone just to hear her voice on the answering machine. This sounded ten times more beautiful and he began to fight the darkness in attempt to reach her. She was crying, he heard it in her voice and he wanted to comfort her.

As he struggled to reach her he heard her say "Sam, you need to wake up. Everything ends tomorrow and the only thing I want is for you to wrap your arms around me when I'm done and tell me you're proud of me but I'm never doing undercover work again because the separation is too much. I love you and you have to wake up." Her sob at the last line helped him push and make his break through the wall of darkness. Right away, an incessant beeping started. Her presence immediately faded and he began to panic. _Was he imagining things? What if she really wasn't okay?_

"Officer Swarek? Can you hear me Officer Swarek?"

Sam opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded by a sea of white. "Andy" he cried out. It was the only thing he could think of and he kept murmuring her name as he felt a slight pinch. He slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Doctor Langser pulled out the syringe, thankful that the sedative had taken effect so quickly. He turned to one of the students who was observing him. "There is a man in the waiting room. Bring him back here."<p>

"But sir, it is after visiting hours and the I.C.U. is for close family only."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my order?"

"No sir." The student backed out.

* * *

><p>Oliver Shaw was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Normally he declined most overtime opportunities but when Frank approached him, he called Zoe and she encouraged him to agree to this job.<p>

His job was to sit in the hospital waiting room, in plain clothes, and wait for Andy. They somehow knew that Andy was going to show up tonight and wanted someone close to her who could be discreet to make sure she was okay. They chose Oliver since he was her first T.O. and a close friend of Sam. Unlike her year-mates, Oliver would not tell anyone he saw Andy.

He couldn't understand why they wanted him to wait in the waiting room instead of Sam's room. Knowing Andy, she would probably take a back route and would avoid the waiting room altogether. It wasn't his decision and he had a few weeks worth of Sports Illustrated to catch up on so he settled down to read his magazines in peace, something he often did not get at home.

He was starting the current issue (half of the articles in the other ones were no longer relevant so he skipped over them) when a frazzled looking young man in a white doctor's coat stepped into the room. "Are you here for Officer Swarek?"

Oliver nodded and stood. "Is Sam okay?"

"Doctor Langser wants to talk to you. Follow me."

Oliver followed the man into the I.C.U. He was introduced to Doctor Langser, the doctor who cared for Sam at night.

"Oliver Shaw" he said, sticking out his hand.

"Gary Langser" the doctor grasped his hand. "Who is Andy?"

"Pardon me?" Oliver didn't know where the question was coming from.

"Officer Swarek woke a little while ago. We had to sedate him because he kept screaming 'Andy'."

Oliver thought for a second. Frank told him that they only told the doctor that Sam's partner came to visit – specifically not saying which gender or a name to keep Andy safe. 'Andy' was a name that could be for a male or female, which worked out to Oliver's advantage even though Sam had given up her name. "His partner. When will he wake up again?"

"Soon. I gave him a low dosage."

Oliver nodded. "Before you go in, can I try to talk to him alone?"

The doctor nodded. "He is less likely to fight if you explain we are here to help." He had dealt with patients like this before. It was really against his policy but he understood where Oliver was coming from, his own brother-in-law had gone undercover once.

Oliver walked into the room and closed the door. He made his way to Sam's right side, his 'healthy' side as the used to joke about when it came to non-life threatening wounds. "Sammy?" he said softly.

"Andy" he moaned.

Oliver placed a hand on Sam's right shoulder. "Stay still brother. She's fine and she'll be home before you know it."

"Tomorrow night" Sam whispered.

Oliver's eyes widened. Obviously Andy had come to visit. "Yes. So you need to cooperate with the doctors so you will be able to help her through her nightmares." _No one went through an undercover totally unscathed._

Sam sighed and opened his eyes. "Fine. You're right. Send the doctor in. Go home to Zoe and the girls, I'll be fine."

Oliver turned to go and then remembered something. "Sam, they know Andy is undercover and your partner but to protect her they don't know that she is female or that she is more to you than just a partner." He slipped out.

Sam let the doctor check him over and then agreed when the doctor wanted to give him a sedative. He was in pain and didn't see any point in pretending; Andy wasn't going to be back for probably around twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


	11. Day Five: Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it was written but I didn't have time to edit. Day Five is probably going to be split into three parts. The first bit of the chapter is Sam's POV and the rest of the chapter is Andy's POV - I didn't write it out because I think it is self explanatory. The rest of day five will also be told through the eyes of multiple characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Five Part One:<p>

When he woke again, Sam felt the drugs in his system. His left arm was in excruciating pain and it was much easier not to move it at all. He let the doctors drug him as they pleased, especially considering he knew that otherwise he would just be sweating about Andy. He couldn't tell anyone that he knew about her bust or her life might be endangered.

The only time he spoke to anyone was when Oliver and Zoe came to visit. He asked where his sister was and found out that she had wanted Andy pulled from the operation.

Deciding it would be better to wait until Andy returned (and let her call Sarah to say that they were both safe) – or else she would yell at him about Andy's undercover, he did not call his sister.

* * *

><p>Andy woke, once again bathed in sweat, with a crick in her neck. She wasn't surprised, adrenaline had fueled her run from the hospital the night before and instead of alternating between running, jogging, and walking, she only ran.<p>

The reason why she had run and the reason for her nightmares surfaced in her memory and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The machines going off last night meant one of two things. Either Sam was dying or Sam was waking up. Whichever the case, she knew she had to get out of the room.

If Sam died while she was there, she would not have been able to return to her undercover mission. If he had died, she needed to complete the mission for him, because he believed in her.

If Sam woke up while she was there, she would not have been able to leave his side.

Therefore, she left before she found out the final outcome. By the time she spoke to Jim, it would be too late for her to do anything other than finish the job – and if it was dire, Jim would probably lie to her and then comfort her when the mission was complete.

* * *

><p>The morning passed quickly. She and Jessica worked on the books while discussing whether or not they thought the dealer would bring any women with him. They all knew he was bringing a few people from his crew but they were given no other information.<p>

Around lunchtime, Jack slipped into the room. He handed each of them a sandwich from a local deli before locking the door. He waited for them to take a few bites before saying "I think we have a snitch."

Andy froze, but thankfully Jessica did as well. _If he thinks there is a snitch does that mean someone in the department is on his payroll?_ Jessica found her voice first. "What? !"

Jack sighed. "I think there is a snitch so I told everyone an hour before the real meeting time. If the cops come, we won't be there."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully.

Andy voiced her question. "Did you tell anyone the real location?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'll tell them when we get there."

Andy nodded. "So even if the cops come, they'll just pop in and then leave when they see nothing is happening."

Jack nodded. "You're right." He looked at both of them, visibly calming. "I told everyone eight so we have to be there at eight but the meeting is not going to be until nine and it is going to be in the V.I.P. lounge." He looked at his sister. "Tell no one, not even Daniel."

Jessica snorted. "I'm not that stupid. I have no interest in going to jail if there really is a snitch and Daniel can't hide anything to save his life. Andy, you ready to go?"

Jack started to protest.

"Women need time, my dear brother. You can pick her up."

Andy gave an apologetic shrug and mouthed "call me before you come" before following Jessica.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got home, Andy began to clean up. She knew that tonight was it. Even if the bust went badly, she couldn't stay under any longer. She needed to go home; she needed to get back to her life.<p>

It took her longer than expected, most of the things in her apartment would be boxed until the next undercover agent needed the items but she still had to make sure it was neat.

When she finally finished, she felt sweaty and dirty. She jumped into the shower.

As the hot water hit her, she began to shiver. She had no idea what she was going home to. If something had actually happened and Sam didn't make it, she didn't know how she would be able to face her friends; she didn't know how she would be able to face Sarah.

Eventually she stepped out of the shower. She glanced at the clock and decided to dress before she called Jim.

* * *

><p>It took her three tries to call Jim – her hands were shaking so badly – and he was a speed dial!<p>

"Why did you wake me up" a soft voice said when someone picked up.

Andy froze, recalling their conversation from the day before. He said the word 'wake'.

"Andy? You there?"

Andy shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. Thank you."

She knew Jim was smiling as he said "any time".

Andy cleared her throat. "You alone?" Jim would know she was asking if he was in his office or another place where they could talk without being overheard.

"Yeah."

Andy went into the bathroom and turned on the shower just in case there were cameras. She couldn't wait to stop having to watch her every move. The more she had gotten to know Jack the more she doubted that there were actually cameras, then again, the man was paranoid.

She told Jim everything, including an idea of her own.

Jim wished her luck, reminded her to keep her cell phone on her, and then hung up to call Noelle and the detective on Drug Squad who was leading the case.

* * *

><p>A little while later, there was a knock at her door. Andy sent a quick prayer of thanks that her conversation with Jim had already taken place since Jack obviously forgot her request to call her. She made sure the bedroom door was closed and answered the door.<p>

She was not surprised to see Jack and she motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. "I'm not ready yet" she said.

Jack shook his head and motioned for her to sit. He handed her a gun. "I don't want to see where you put it, just make sure it is on you at all times and you have easy access. I'll wait for you to finish getting ready."

Andy stood and held the gun in her hands. It was a .38.

Jack stood. "Andy" he touched her shoulder. "You look beautiful." He looked at her hungrily and Andy squirmed uncomfortably. Even Sam never looked at her the way Jack was looking at her.

Jack didn't notice her discomfort. To get his eyes off of her, she cleared her throat. "I just have to finish a few things. Can you give me a minute?"

Jack nodded and Andy slipped into the bedroom, thankful that she had moved the recorder and the extra tapes into one of the boxes under her bed.

She picked up her purse and placed the gun inside along with a rolled up pair of jeans. This was an upscale club which meant a mini-skirt; it reminded her of her undercover with Gail at Vestibule, down to the three inch minimum heels. There was no way she was going to go to the hospital and spend the night at Sam's side in a mini-skirt so she planned ahead. She just had to make sure that no one saw the jeans.

She quickly finished her hair and makeup and then returned to where Jack waited.

Jack was in the same position on her couch. She looked at him. "Why are we going so early?" she questioned.

"I want to make sure everything runs smoothly." He patted the couch "come sit for a minute."

Andy moved towards him and sat down.

"Andy, you know I care about you, right?"

Andy nodded. She had no idea where this was going and although Sam had warned her, she would not be comfortable if Jack put his lips to hers.

"I hope nothing happens tonight but in case something does…" he trailed off.

"Jack?" she whispered after a minute passed.

He looked at her. "If something happens go into the women's bathroom in the V.I.P. lounge."

Andy raised an eyebrow. She had been to the club that they were meeting at before but never to the V.I.P. lounge. She didn't realize that it was fancy enough to have a separate bathroom and she didn't understand why Jack would want her to go into the bathroom.

"The last stall on the left is against the wall that leads to the outer wall of the club. There is a small escape route. You have to push against the metal and then pull it out."

"What? !"

Jack sighed. "It is hard to explain but if you know about it, it will become self explanatory. Promise you'll use it if you can."

Andy nodded. She now had an escape route and knew the time of the bust – she might be able to slip out and avoid 'getting arrested' so she could go directly to Sam. "I promise."

* * *

><p>They left a few minutes later and stopped for dinner before hopping into a cab to take them to the club. Jack had a car but told Andy that just in case he didn't want his car there.<p>

As they passed various landmarks, Andy happily noted that they kept getting closer to General. If she was able to make her escape without getting caught, she was that much closer to Sam.

* * *

><p>A.N. The escape route comment will be explained later if Andy ends up using it...next up, the bust.<p>

Reviews make my day and inspire me to edit faster so let me know what you think.


	12. Day Five: Part Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. This chapter is done in four points of view so there is a little overlap. I think it is self explanatory but if you think it is confusing, let me know and I'll go back to add whose point of view is where.

Thank you to margie311 for giving me that little extra shove I needed!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Five Part Two:<p>

When they arrived, they discovered that most of the crew was already there. No one had anything alcoholic; they had to be at the top of their game. Andy knew that on a normal night the partying would take place after the deal was sealed but the crew would not get to celebrate this time - although they didn't know it yet!

At one point, right before they moved into the V.I.P. lounge, two cops entered. Andy felt Jack stiffen next to her. They both heard one of the cops flirting with one of the bartenders – telling her that he would see her later and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. The two cops left shortly after that.

Jack motioned to the owner of the bar and told him to make sure that that specific bartender came nowhere near the V.I.P. lounge. Once the owner was gone, he motioned with his head and slowly everyone began to make their way to the V.I.P. lounge.

They had been in the V.I.P. lounge for about twenty minutes when Jack slipped up to her. She quickly ended her conversation and turned towards him.

Jack held out his hand. Andy took it and he led her to a secluded area. "Five minutes" he murmured as soon as he was sure they were alone.

Andy nodded. Guy got points for being punctual.

"I want you somewhere in the crowd." He saw Andy's eyes widen so he explained. "Jess will be with me. I'd rather him not realize you're special to both of us just in case."

"Both of us?"

"Jess looks at you like the sister she never had." He paused, as if debating whether or not to say what was on his mind. "Andy, I just have a feeling about tonight, and I don't like it."

Andy nodded. "Nothing I say will convince you otherwise. Stay safe." She kissed him on the cheek (while internally cringing) and slipped away.

* * *

><p>The meeting started off without a hitch. Andy discreetly checked her watch a few times to note the time.<p>

Two minutes before the scheduled takedown, she eased out of the room. One of Jessica's friends stopped her and whispered "where're you going?"

"Bathroom" Andy whispered back.

Jessica's friend nodded and let her go.

As soon as she was in the last stall on the left, she heaved a sigh of relief. She had left her cell phone behind, on silent, to record the conversation. Jim knew that she was planning on doing this and he was supposed to tell everyone not to call her and to make sure someone grabbed the cell phone after the takedown. The conversation would probably be helpful during the trial.

Andy pulled on her jeans and slipped off her mini-skirt. She placed the skirt in her purse with her gun and then looked at the wall.

She studied the wall for a minute and then understood exactly what Jack had tried to tell her. Part of the wall was metal.

She placed her fingers at the edge, right before the point where the brick met the metal, and pushed lightly. She went from the right corner to the left corner. When she hit the left corner, the metal folded back. She pushed in until she was able to slip her entire hand through the hole and then pulled the metal towards her body. The metal started to slide and she saw grass.

She pushed the metal back into place. She knew she had to wait.

The second she heard a bang and the shout of police, she pulled back the metal and started to slip out.

She froze as the heel of her shoe scraped against the metal and quickly pulled her shoes off her feet. She held them in her hand as she climbed out the escape and began running. She barely noticed the pavement under her feet.

* * *

><p>Noelle waited until she heard "all clear" before entering the building. Her people understood, she was in her fifth month and no one wanted her to jeopardize her baby's life but they knew why she wanted to be on scene.<p>

As soon as she walked in, she sensed something was off. "Do we have everyone?" she questioned the lead detective from Drug Squad.

"We're matching pictures from surveillance right now" he said grimly.

One of the other members of Drug Squad came over and handed the detective a phone before Noelle could ask what he was implying. "It's her phone but we can't find her" he said in an undertone.

The detective swore. "Anyone else?"

"Don't think so. We'll know in a minute."

Noelle's eyes widened. Andy was missing. She followed the detective as he walked to the camera room. He froze the image of Andy and Jack walking into the club. He pulled out his camera and then turned to Noelle. "I want you to take point on this."

Noelle nodded and they walked out of the camera room and made their way to the officer who was in charge of watching Jack. "Who is this woman?" she asked.

Jack remained silent.

Noelle counted to ten to see if he would crack and then lost her patience. All she wanted to do was to bring Andy to see Sam. She knew her friend was in pain and the sight of his girlfriend would cheer him up. "We don't know if anyone else got away Jack. She looks pretty close to you. We have to find her before she gets hurt."

Jack sighed. "Andy O'Brian. She's my girlfriend."

Noelle nodded to the detective behind her who was pretending to take notes. "She have a gun?"

Jack sighed. "Yes. A .38."

Noelle raised an eyebrow as Jessica hissed "what? You gave her a gun?"

Noelle sighed and pulled out her phone. "Sergeant Best" she said when the person on the other end greeted her. She listened for a few seconds and then said "it's Sergeant William. We have a runner. Name's Andy O'Brian and she's carrying a .38. If your people pick her up, keep her in your station, our cells are about to be full. I'm having one of my guys send over a photo now."

She made a hand motion to the detective from Drug Squad and watched as he fiddled with his phone for a second to make Jack and Jessica believe he sent the photo. While he fiddled, she listened to the man on the other end of the phone for a minute and then said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Frank Best was at the hospital. Noelle knew the bust was scheduled so she told him to take the car. Her plan was that she would bring Andy to the hospital after the bust. Frank wanted to check in with Andy since he had a feeling that she was going to want to take time off. He also wanted to stop by and visit his friend, a man who technically worked for him although their friendship dated back to when they were rookies who rode together.<p>

He was in plainclothes, coming after a long shift, but Doctor Langser recognized him and motioned for him to come over. With Doctor Langser were two other doctors and the conversation looked serious.

"What's going on?" he asked as he approached. Sam had been moved to a regular room. As far as he knew, Sam was doing much better. "I thought you worked in the I.C.U."

Doctor Langser nodded. "I do but I like to check on the progress of my former patients. This is Doctor Kay and Doctor Press." He pointed to each man as he said his name. "Doctor Kay and Doctor Press, this is Sergeant Best, Officer Swarek's supervisor." The men shook hands.

Doctor Kay spoke. "I'm the night doctor for this section of the hospital and Doctor Press has the day shift. Doctor Press was telling me his concern based on the lack of movement in Officer Swarek's left arm when Doctor Langser joined us."

"What are you implying?" Frank hated 'doctor talk'.

Doctor Press answered. "I want another x-ray done. We're waiting for a call to find out when the lab is available."

"Does Sam know?"

Doctor Press sighed. "Officer Swarek keeps tuning me out so I'm not sure."

Frank was about to answer when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. "Can you give me a minute?"

When the men nodded, he stepped away and answered with "hey sweetheart. Please tell me you have Andy in custody and are on your way over."

"Sergeant Best" was her response.

Frank froze. "Noelle, what happened?"

"It's Sergeant William. We have a runner. Name's Andy O'Brian and she's carrying a .38. If your people pick her up, keep her in your station, our cells are about to be full. I'm having one of my guys send over a photo now."

Frank sighed. "I know that you're on scene and by your message that Andy ran. Thanks for the heads up about the gun. I'll call you when she gets here." He knew, beyond a doubt, that the hospital was Andy's destination, as did she. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Frank leaned against the wall and sighed before pushing himself upright to talk to Sam's doctors.

He was about to approach the doctors when he remembered who was on night shift. He scrolled through his contacts and found the number he was looking for.

"Plant yourself in front of General. Hopefully Andy'll use the real entrance this time. She has a gun on her." He had a feeling that Andy would want to start doing things normally and would not want to sneak into the hospital. He hung up before the person on the other end could respond, knowing his order would be followed.

When he returned to the doctors, Doctor Press told him that the lab would be available within a few minutes.

Frank frowned, an idea forming. "Can you wait a little while?"

The doctors all gave him a quizzical look but agreed. Doctor Press left but Doctor Kay and Doctor Langser stuck around, curious to find out Frank's reasoning.

* * *

><p>He was patrolling alone when his cell phone rang. "Boss?" he questioned.<p>

"Plant yourself in front of General. Hopefully Andy'll use the real entrance this time. She has a gun on her."

He made an illegal u-turn but decided against using the lights and sirens since he was only two blocks from the hospital.

* * *

><p>A.N. Oooooooooh, who do you think it is? I'm debating between two people right now.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	13. Day Five: Part Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Another story comes to a close...

A.N.2 Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I love it how most of you said Oliver, he was definitely a thought but I decided that would be too obvious so round of applause to jimi18 for guessing correctly.

To my wonderful reviewers, thank you so much! School has been crazy (but on the bright side, the back of my notebook is full of a new multi-chapter story) but you guys really pushed me to finish by my second goal (less than 60 days after I started).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day Five Part Three:<p>

As she neared the hospital, she came to the conclusion that she was done with hiding. She wanted to walk into the hospital through the main entrance and legitimately stay with the man she loved.

Two blocks away from the hospital, she began to panic. Visiting hours were over and she didn't have her badge. On top of that, she was carrying an illegal gun.

She turned the corner and saw a squad car parked right outside the main entrance of the hospital. She crossed her fingers that it was someone from Fifteenth, or at least someone she knew.

As she approached, she realized that there was only one person in the car. She couldn't tell if it was a male or a female but the cop seemed to spot what he or she was looking for and got out of the car.

"Andy!"

She realized who it was and ran the last half of the block. "Chris!"

He caught her as she threw herself into his arms. "Is it over?" he asked softly. He assumed from Frank's call that it was but he had to be sure.

Andy nodded as she pulled away from him. "How is he?" Despite what Jim told her, she was scared.

Chris smiled. "Awake. I haven't actually had a chance to stop in. But" he paused and opened the passenger side door. He reached into the glove compartment and grabbed something. "I'm sure he'd love to see you and I don't think you want to wait until visiting hours tomorrow." He handed her her badge.

Andy took it, confusion written on her face. Sam had told her that when he finished his undercover assignment, he planned to carry her badge with him 'to keep her with him at all times' so she didn't understand why Chris had her badge.

Chris saw her confusion. "I was with Sam when he was shot. As I rode with him to the hospital and the medics pulled off his shirt, your badge fell out. I took it, hoping you would come back and need it so you could see him."

Andy hugged him again. "Thanks Chris." She handed him her purse. "There's a gun inside. Take it out and bring it to Twenty-Second. Tell them 'McNally sent it' but make sure not to mention my first name." She turned and started walking to the entrance.

"Andy" Chris called and then waited for her to turn back around to face him. "You might want to put your shoes back on and Sam moved from the I.C.U. to room 3A."

Andy dropped her shoes onto the ground and stepped into them with a wave at Chris.

When she reached the automatic doors, they slid open. She turned around and saw Chris leaning against the squad car, obviously watching her. "Thanks for everything. I'll be okay. You can go now."

Chris pushed himself up and pulled out his cell phone. "Okay. Call if you need anything. Sam's cell phone is in his room."

Andy stepped through the door as Chris sent a quick text and then climbed into the squad car to head to Twenty-Second's station.

* * *

><p>Andy walked over to the front desk, aware that the security guard was staring at her. "I'm here to see Sam Swarek, room 3A" she said as she flashed her badge.<p>

The guard nodded and pointed her to the correct elevator.

Andy stepped into the elevator and the second the doors closed, she stepped out of her shoes as she clipped her badge to her jeans. She bounced with nervous energy as the elevator crept (in her mind) up to the third floor.

* * *

><p>It had already been a while since Frank had asked for a few more minutes. Doctor Kay and Doctor Langser caught up on family happenings (they had started their residencies at the same time and were friends) but both had other patients to attend to.<p>

Doctor Kay approached Frank. "Look Sergeant Best, I don't know how long the lab is going to be available for. We need to take Officer Swarek to be x-rayed."

As Frank opened his mouth to respond his cell phone chimed, signaling a new text message.

The text was one word and just said 'incoming'.

Frank smiled. "Less than a minute."

They all heard the footsteps and turned towards the elevators.

"McNally" he drawled as the woman approached "you know hospital policy is that you need to have shoes."

Without breaking stride, Andy lobbed one shoe and then the other at her boss. Frank caught them, barely.

She didn't acknowledge anyone; she turned right into Sam's room.

All three men heard her cry of "Sam" and peeked in to see her throwing herself at Sam's right side, even though his left side was closer to the door.

They all saw how Sam's arms went around her and how he moved his left arm while comforting her. Doctor Kay closed the door to give them privacy as Doctor Langser turned to Frank. "I'm assuming that that was Andy?"

Frank nodded.

Doctor Langser didn't need any other signal. He excused himself, saying that he really had to get back to his other patients.

Doctor Kay looked at Frank. "You should go home. She's not going to leave tonight and I'll check on them later. If there are any problems I'll call you."

Frank knew that there was nothing left to do. He wanted to check on his wife and possibly convince her to come home with him. He shook hands with Doctor Kay and headed towards the elevators as Doctor Kay headed into the room of one of his other patients.

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened, she broke into a slow jog. It was faster than walking and she knew better than to run.<p>

She turned the corner and saw three men talking. She only knew one but judging by the white coats, the other two were doctors. The man who she knew spotted her and spoke. "McNally you know hospital policy is that you need to have shoes."

She was momentarily confused; she had shoes, but did not break her stride. She quickly realized that she was carrying her shoes and lobbed one shoe, and then the other, at her boss.

She realized that the men were standing right outside 3A so without stopping to talk, she ran into the room.

His eyes were closed but he opened them when he heard footsteps. His eyes found hers and a full dimpled smile appeared on his face.

It was all she needed. She cried "Sam" and threw herself onto the bed, on his right side.

His right hand immediately wrapped around her waist. Even though he was unable to suppress a grimace (which luckily she did not see) because his left arm was in excruciating pain, he moved his left hand to rest on her back. He drew random patterns in attempt to sooth her without moving his arm too often.

She was sobbing so she missed it but he heard the gentle click as someone closed the door to give them some privacy.

He waited a minute and then could no longer take the sound of her pain. "Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. Everything is fine."

"Sam" she sobbed his name again.

Sam kissed her forehead. "Andy, calm down. You're safe."

It took a few minutes but eventually she calmed down enough to whisper "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She wouldn't, she couldn't, look at him.

"Andy" his voice was soft "look at me." She slowly raised her head and met his eye. "Mission complete?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Normally Sam would have weeded out what 'I think so' meant. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. When he finally pulled away he whispered "it wasn't your fault."

"But –"

"You came anyway and you're here now" he interrupted her. He wiped away her tears. "But I'm going to ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything" she breathed.

"Andy," he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so proud of you. You brought down these guys all by yourself." She tried to speak but he placed a finger on her lips. "As proud as I am, you're never going undercover again. The separation and worry were too much for me Andy. I'm a selfish man and I want you close."

Her eyes widened as he spoke. "You heard" she whispered when he finished.

"Yes. And it was only because I heard that I didn't ask them to find a way to sneak you out to see me."

She snuggled up to him. "I don't think Jess is guilty."

Sam kissed her forehead. "You'll discuss that with Drug Squad when they reach you tomorrow. I'll back whatever you say and help you go through evidence if need be but tonight it is not about your case anymore." He leaned back against the pillows, pulling her so that her head rested on his chest. He began drawing random patterns on her back once more.

A minute later she shifted. He bit back a scream of pain as she hit his ribs where he was shot. He still noticed her breathing skip a beat and then even out.

"She's asleep" a voice said.

Sam turned his head. "Doctor" he greeted softly. Andy was normally a light sleeper for the first hour and he didn't want to wake her.

"I'm Doctor Kay. You were asleep when I came in earlier."

Sam nodded. "How soon can I get out?" He hated hospitals.

"Depends on your arm. How is it feeling?"

"Painful but I can move it."

Doctor Kay nodded and wrote something on Sam's chart. He started to move to look at Sam's chest and the bruise Sam had because of the bullet when he froze.

"Doctor Kay?" Sam didn't know what was wrong.

Sam's words brought the doctor out of his surprise. He reached out and surprised Sam by brushing some hair out of Andy's face. "When's the last time she got a decent night's sleep?"

"I don't know" Sam answered truthfully. He would assume not since the shooting.

"Make sure she stays in bed. If she weren't with you, I'd have her admitted. The bags under her eyes make me a little nervous." He wondered if the woman was dehydrated.

Sam nodded. "She's not going anywhere." She probably would have to be convinced to leave the hospital tomorrow to talk to Drug Squad. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

"If she wakes up with a nightmare, page me. I'll give her a sedative. She needs to sleep or she is going to wind up in the hospital shortly." He looked at Sam.

"Fine. And no, I don't need a sedative or any pain medication. I'm fine."

Doctor Kay nodded. "I'll check on you again later." He left.

* * *

><p>When Doctor Kay returned three hours later to check on them again, he noticed that they both held onto each other tightly and looked healthier than they had when he first checked on them hours earlier.<p>

He made a note on the chart and quietly backed out of the room while thinking that each one was like a drug for the other one and now that they were together again, they would both heal.

* * *

><p>A.N. I really like the last bit so I think I am not going to write an epilogue. Use your imagination! Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
